


Nyan Nyan Noveau

by kelRian



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: весна - очень опасное время для владельцев домашних животных, особенно котов. Важно помнить, что сетка на окне не защитит питомца от падения.Примечание: Nyan Nyan Noveau - кошачье вино, придуманное японцами, чтобы каждый мог отметить праздник со своим любимцем.





	Nyan Nyan Noveau

На лестнице было противно: немного пахло мусоропроводом, окна не мыли лет пять, а лифт скрипел так, что Костик предпочитал им не пользоваться. Тем более, жил-то на третьем этаже. Подниматься всего ничего.  
Самым неприятным был вход в подъезде около лестницы в подвал. Сосед, любивший курить в этом закутке, несколько раз пугал Костика чуть не до икоты. Потом всех курить выгнали на улицу, но легче не стало. Иногда там грелись бомжи.  
Сегодня тоже в самый угол забилась грязная неопрятная фигура. Стараясь не дышать, Костик проскочил на улицу.  
В рюкзаке был клей и стопка свежераспечатанных объявлений — спасибо Лешке из типографии, сделал бесплатный полноцвет. Хотя какая разница, в сколько цветов печатать черно-белого кота. Он все равно черно-белый.  
Малли пропал неделю назад, и винить в этом его хозяин мог только себя. Расслабился, привык, что кот никогда не рвется на улицу… но весна есть весна. И, вытирая волосы после душа, Костик увидел, что на окне больше нет сетки, а в квартире — кота.  
Наверно, испугавшись падения, тот рванул, куда глаза глядят. Костик продолжал надеяться, что кот спрятался в подвал если не этого, то соседнего дома и выйдет на зов, стоит только настойчиво искать.  
Поэтому, срывая голос, Костик ходил по дворам, расклеивал объявления и опрашивал старушек. Те сочувственно кивали головами, но результат был все тот же.

Рюкзак был еще полон листовок, когда Костик плюнул и пошел домой. Он был зол. В любом деле наступает момент, когда все: руки опускаются, ты отчаялся, и лучший выход — плеснуть коньяка в стакан и сесть перед телевизором. Все равно остается только ждать — а вдруг случайный прохожий заметит его черно-белое чудовище?  
Малли действительно был монстром — здоровым, под семь килограмм мышц и сухожилий, никакого жира. Густая короткая шерсть переливалась на солнце.  
Костик уже и вспомнить не мог, когда именно подобрал его на улице. Казалось, вместе они были всегда. Просыпание утром, и колючая морда, орущая под ухом, что пора есть. Потом Костик уходил на работу, а Малли вытягивался спать дальше. Вечером — бесконечные спотыкания о кота: тот будто специально лез под ноги, и все прочие радости совместного проживания.

Бомж все еще сидел в подъезде. Костик даже посочувствовал ему немного. Наверно, за свою жизнь тот уже проверил все окрестные лестницы и подвалы. Подумав, Костик решился. Он же все же был уже взрослым мужчиной, а не дохляком-подростком.  
Задержав дыхание, он подошел к человеку, сидящему на полу.  
— Слышь, мужик. Я тут кота ищу. Не видел? Найдешь моего — тысячу дам, — для стимуляции интереса добавил Костик.  
Бомж зашевелился в своем коконе старой не по размеру одежды.  
Из-под капюшона блеснули глаза.  
Сам Костик уже привык к сумраку подъезда и смог рассмотреть, что бродяга совсем молодой. Удивительно, но на лице не было щетины. Зато вокруг глаза был харизматичный фиолетовый ореол, и по подбородку была размазана кровь.  
Он был похож и не похож одновременно на тот пьяный морок трехлетней давности, который Костик всегда гнал из памяти: темная кухня, мужчина, сидящий на столе с сосиской в одной руке… а через долю секунды — просто мордастый черный кот с белыми носочками на лапах, пойманный прямо на месте преступления.

— Пойдешь со мной, — Костик, не задумываясь, тряханул парня за плечо.  
Тот сначала сжался, а потом встал.  
Идя по лестнице, Костик наслаждался абсолютной пустотой в голове. Ему не надо было ничего решать, ни о чем думать. Лучше всего, конечно, было бы сразу обратиться к психиатру, но пока получишь номерок, пока подойдет очередь… недели две в запасе точно есть.  
Ссутулившись, парень прошел в квартиру. Горб на спине был заметен даже под курткой.  
— В ванную! Быстро. Одежду эту выкидываю.  
Взгляд у молодого человека вышел осуждающим. Ни слова не говоря, он помотал головой.  
Костик вспомнил, что он вообще-то Константин, начальник техслужбы из десяти человек, и нахмурил брови.  
Гость сцепил зубы и зажмурился для верности.  
Костик, вернее, Константин, топнул ногой, а потом просто схватил парня за шиворот и втолкнул в ванную.  
— Еда только после душа! И одежду я сейчас дам.  
Раньше Костик думал, что бомжи с радостью бросятся мыться, если будет возможность. Но, судя по вздоху, полному боли, этот был нетипичным.

Спортивные штаны и футболка висели на ручке двери, дожидаясь своего часа, а Костик гипнотизировал взглядом чайник. Тот, естественно, закипать не собирался. Так же не нагревалась вода в кастрюле. Макароны с сосисками — гораздо лучше, чем ничего.

Дождавшись, пока гость откашляется два раза, Костик обернулся.  
По большому счету, он не был даже удивлен. В дверях кухни стоял молодой брюнет с красивыми темными глазами. Сутулость исчезла, а особую пикантность ему придавали большие кошачьи уши и мечущийся хвост.  
Фингал под глазом блек на фоне такой красоты.  
— Садись, — ласково сказал Костик, решив, что все же к психиатру стоит записаться. — Сейчас поешь.  
Мужчина кивнул, потом очень осторожно подошел к табуретке у окна и, взяв с подоконника пачку с сухим кормом, начал есть.  
На кухне повисла тишина, нарушаемая только голодным хрустом.  
— Ты не боишься? — наконец спросил мужчина. Голос у него был низкий, и он немного растягивал слова.  
Костик хмыкнул. Стоящие торчком влажные волосы, огромные уши и застывший крючком хвост с трудом могли вызвать страх.  
— Мне кажется, я тебя таким уже видел однажды, — собравшись с духом, Костик подошел вплотную к своему гостю. — Я же могу звать тебя Малли?  
Костик сдавленно охнул, когда в него уперся горячий лоб, а чужие руки обвили пояс.  
— Я так испугался. Сидел, просто смотрел. Там кошечка прошла, милая. Потом голубь. Я только чуть потянулся, и потом — бах. Внизу. Страшно. Я испугался. Порвал перчатку. Потом люди. Я не смог обратно. Не смог… не смог…. не могу…

Чайник захлебывался свистом, хрипел и булькал, требуя выключить уже газ. Начинало пахнуть жареными макаронами, а Костик все гладил между ушами свое нашедшееся чудовище и не собирался думать о том, что делать дальше.

***

Приятно спать и видеть сон. Костик вполне отдавал себе отчет в том, что это именно сон. Но в субботнее утро мирозданье просто требовало насладиться таким приятным видением фривольного характера.  
Костику снилась полноватая чувственная брюнетка, которая вылизывала ему шею. Она терлась бедрами, прижималась, обнимала руками, и Костик был уже готов намекнуть, что такому умелому язычку может найтись лучшее применение, как девица отрастила внушающих размеров член и несколько раз ткнулась им Костику в живот. Закашлявшись, он открыл глаза. Нельзя сказать, что сон потерял свою прелесть, но раньше Костик за собой таких наклонностей не замечал, и произошедшее было неожиданным.  
Лежащий сверху Малли отстранился, потом снова, немного робко, провел по шее Костика языком и потерся членом о живот.  
Костик почувствовал на коже теплую выступившую смазку, и ему стало дурно.  
Уши Малли грустно поникли, и он отодвинулся совсем.  
— Тебе снился хороший сон. И я хочу есть, — выдал Малли два своих самых ценных наблюдения.  
Костик рассеянно кивнул. Ему надо было отдышаться, успокоиться, и как-то угомонить эрекцию, которую совершенно не смутило, что ласкала его не девушка, а какой-то недо-кот.  
Мали уткнулся носом в шею и шепотом произнес:  
— Хорошо, я больше так не буду. А есть все равно дай.  
Нельзя сказать, чтобы Костику стало легче.

День прошел в бесцельных шатаниях по квартире. Вечером Костик уселся на диване с ноутом, а Малли разместился рядом смотреть телевизор. Его вполне устраивала «Планета Животных» с приглушенным звуком.  
Сидеть было удобно. Малли был большой и теплый; он лежал, привалившись, как любил спать в кошачьем облике, и Костик иногда ловил себя на том, что рассеянно поглаживает его по голове или плечу. Несколько раз случайно провел по лицу, за что и был покусан не больно, но обидно.  
Костик зашипел от досады, и Малли быстро зализал ранки.  
В комнате тут же стало жарко и неуютно.  
Отдернув руку, Костик расстроился от собственной трусости. Учебник, открытый в ноуте, стал невыносимо скучным.  
— Пора спать, — пробурчал Малли и, как делал иногда раньше, поднырул под руку, спихнул ноут и устроился у Костика на коленях.  
Стоило отметить, что котом он был легче.  
— Мне надо хотя бы до конца главы дочитать, иначе я не запомню ничего, — возмутился Костик и попробовал спихнуть питомца.  
Малли прижал уши, зашипел и раздраженно дернул хвостом. Он не любил, когда с ним не соглашались.  
— Ну, не злись! — примирительно сказал Костик и пустил в ход проверенное средство. У Малли было очень чувствительное основание хвоста, и он обожал, чтобы его гладили и мяли.  
Несколько прикосновений, и разомлевший кот потерся щекой о плечо, промурлыкав в ухо:  
— Пошли спать.  
Вышло на редкость непристойно.  
Чтобы закрепить результат, Малли лизнул Костика в мочку, потом прихватил ее зубами, а потом снова лизнул.  
— А ты не хочешь подумать, как тебе превратиться обратно в кота? — охрипшим голосом спросил Костик. Гормоны требовали впечатать уже провокатора в кровать, а остатки разума пытались сказать, что спать со своим, можно сказать, котом несколько не правильно.  
— Сейчас я хочу другого. Ты только почувствуй аромат весны. Ночи теплые, кошечки задрали хвосты. Пахнут сладко-сладко…  
— Но я не кошечка, — вяло попробовал возмутиться Костик, заодно пытаясь понять, когда и как с него стянули футболку. — И ты тоже.  
— Я не буду упрямиться. Я подготовился.  
С довольным оскалом Малли продемонстрировал флакон смазки, которую Костик хранил на случай, если попадется девочка, согласная на анальный секс. На то, что это будет собственный кот, Костик не рассчитывал однозначно.

Поцелуй вышел колючим — у Малли оказались очень острые клыки, о которые было несложно разодрать губы. Еще оказалось, что хвост чудовищно щекочется, оказываясь все время в самых неподходящих местах, а уши, наоборот, — гладкие и бархатистые. Костик куснул за одно на пробу — оказалось мило. А Малли так гневно сверкнул глазами, что эксперимент захотелось повторить.  
Тем более, что прикосновения к основанию хвоста помогали загладить любую вину — Малли тут же закрывал глаза и выгибался.

Разделись они быстро, и уже Костик прятал лицо, утыкаясь носом в шею. Потому что крепкая задница в ладонях сводила с ума.  
Сердце билось гулко, и легко было забыть обо всем.  
Малли больше не выглядел агрессивным. Он беззащитно подставлял шею, неловко хватал за плечи, уже не приказывая — умоляя быть ближе. От него еле различимо пахло котом — тем запахом, который привносит в дом уют и тепло.  
В нем не было стыда или стеснения, он просто принадлежал — полно, без остатка доверившись приютившему его человеку.  
Потом они лежали на диване, и Малли клал голову на колени, разрешая прикасаться к ушам.  
От Костика потребовалось нечеловеческое усилие, чтобы встать и позвать кота с собой в постель. Там Малли лежал, вытянувшись, поверх одеяла и злился на собственный хвост, пока Костик снова не привлек его к себе.  
— Ну как, тебе нравится быть человеком? — хмыкнул Костик в затылок, уверенный, что получит положительный ответ.  
— Да. Может быть. Но котом проще. Ты найдешь кошачью нитку. Правда? Зашью перчатку, буду мурлыкать по утрам. Правда? — Малли просто светился от радости.  
— Правда, — Костик не мог разделить кошачьего восторга. — И что это за нитка?  
— Нужна белая кошка. Или кот. Ее вычешут и отдадут пух. Дальше я сам. Спрясть, свить да заштопать. Пять минут. Я бы и сразу — сам, если бы так не испугался. Ты бы и не узнал ничего.  
Меньше всего Костику хотелось признаваться в том, что он ничуть не жалел, что узнал своего самовлюбленного питомца с другой стороны.

Белая кошка нашлась быстро — на работе сразу три коллеги предложили вычесать свою.  
Больше всего пуха оказалось с высокоморальной ангорской красавицы. Хозяйка призналась, что уговорить было не просто, но кошка соизволила отдать шерсть.  
В рабочем столе Костик забывал мешочек три дня подряд, пока не поставил себе напоминание на телефон.  
Еще неделю Малли изображал из себя ткачиху.  
Костик чувствовал, что раздражается и злится не по делу, но никак не мог с собой справиться. Ласковый Малли, встречающий его вечером с работы, хозяйственно сующий нос в каждую сумку, перед тем как отнести ее на кухню, стал близким и родным именно в таком виде.  
Несколько раз они даже выходили гулять — и хвост, и уши можно было спрятать в толстовке. Какое кому дело, что юноша немного горбат?

Костик стоял, облокотившись на косяк двери, и наблюдал, как Малли штопает белую перчатку.  
— Может, все же не будешь? — спросил Костик как можно равнодушнее.  
— Еще чего! — Малли сиял, как начищенная сковородка. — Смотри, я закончил!  
Только после этих слов Костик заметил, что Малли одет в черный костюм, похожий на спортивный, белые носки, а на столе лежит вторая перчатка.  
— И не вздумай сжигать! — добавил строптивый кот, поймав взгляд. — Знаю я вас, людей. Верите в сказки, а мне потом выбирайся шут знает откуда!  
— Я и не собирался, — пожал плечами Костик, как можно равнодушнее.  
Через секунду к его ногами ластился большой черный кот с белыми «носочками» на лапах.  
Костик схватил его на руки и уткнулся носом в теплый мех. Кот сначала протестующе мяукнул, а потом расслабленно повис на руках, разрешая себя чесать.  
Невыносимо захотелось напиться, что Костик и попытался сделать, выпив бутылку «Nyan Nyan Noveau» в одиночестве.  
Вино оказалось безалкогольным.

Утром Костик проснулся от того, что его лизали в шею.  
— А что мы будем завтракать? — виновато улыбаясь, спросил Малли.  
— Ты? — Костик был в шаге от того, чтобы стать котоубийцей. Глаза затмевала ярость пополам с облегчением.  
— Я, а ты ждал кого-то еще? — Малли насупился, а потом, виновато поведя ушами, добавил: — Просто человеческая еда вкуснее. И вообще…  
Думать о том, какой именно смысл кот вложил в пространное «и вообще», Костик уточнять не хотел. Его грела мысль, что к этому кот отнес общение и секс. Хотя с него бы сталось сказать, что человеческий туалет показался ему удобнее лотка.


End file.
